


Boink & Oink - Art

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Photoshop, Alternate Universe - Hot Dog Stand Owner, Bacon Flavoured Lube, Bad Art, Crack, Deliberate Bad Art, Digital Art, Dogs, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lens Flare, M/M, Manip, NSFW Art, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Rimming, Traditional Media, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful manipulations, traditional and digital art for Boink & Oink, a touching romance about Hannibal Lecter the hot dog stand owner, Will Graham the FBI profilist, and bacon-flavoured lube.</p><p>Warning: contains NSFW boykissing and lens flare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boink & Oink - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boink & Oink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216151) by [Dracothelizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard). 



> Dear authour,
> 
> I hope you love the art for your story!!!!!! I really liked it although it needed more sex scenes (lol) and your characterisation wasn't very good and it would have been better if you'd made it a/b/o verse (with Hannibal as an alpha and Will as an omega and lots of knotting and maybe mpreg too because Will with lots of babies would be adorable. Hannibal would be such a good daddy!!! PLEASE WRITE THIS AS A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have never seen Hannibal before but I googled the characters names and thought they were hawt, and also I wanted to make art for a big fandom so I'd get more kudos lol. PLEASE KUDOS!!!!!!!! I spent ages on it and think it's really good, i just hope it doesn't make other artists feel bad about their work. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Cover art:

 

The attractive hot dogstand owner in his nice suit.

 

Winston the dog with his giant sausage

 

Will Graham the FBI profiler and Winston his golden retreiver dog enjoying a hotdog.

 

The hotdogstand owner licking Will Grahams asshole. (sorry I didn't know how to turn the picture lol.

 

The attractive hot dogstand owner making love to the slender bespectacled brunet:


End file.
